Captain America Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Sentinels of Liberty ** *** *** *** *** Antagonists: * * Camera Friend's Mobster Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** ** *** **** ***** * Items: * * | StoryTitle2 = Meet the Fang, Arch-Fiend of the Orient | Writer2_1 = Joe Simon | Writer2_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler2_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler2_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis2 = In San Francisco's Chinatown, a Japanese agent named Baron Nushima visits with notorious criminal figure the Fang and enlists his help to prevent two Chinese officials from accepting a loan of money from the United States government to assist in the Chinese war effort against Imperial Japan. Learning that these officials would be in the care of Private Steve Rogers, Fang laughs at how easy his mission will be and prepares himself and his hatchet men for the job ahead. While on the East Coast, Steve takes his posting along with James Barnes and he is warned by the Chinese officials of the threat of Fang. Sure enough, Fang and his minions storm the room and easily overpower Steve, killing one of the Chinese dignitaries and taking the other prisoner along with Bucky. Revived shortly thereafter, Steve is ordered to be held for further questioning, however Betty Ross gives him a lead on where the Fang may have taken the Chinese diplomat. Breaking out of his cell, Steve changes into Captain America and heads for Lotus street. As Fang is torturing the Chinese dignitary, an intruder is detected and Betty Ross is soon captured. To her horror, she has to watch as Fang's men prepare to behead Bucky. However before they can murder the boy, Captain America arrives and saves his young sidekick. The two then swing into action, beating all of Fang's men into submission. Captain America personally beats Fang into complete submission and leaves him with Betty to turn over to the authorities. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** Antagonists: * * The Fang's servant * * The Fang's hatchet-men Other Characters: * Chan (Chinese ambassador) * Liang (Chinese ambassador) * ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ** ** *** * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = The Grim Reaper Deals With Crime | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Al Avison | Inker3_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis3 = John Scott is framed for a crime he did not commit and is sentenced to hang at midnight. Learning that criminal Chips Brant is responsible, John's son Larry confronts the mobster demanding that he tell the truth so that the authorities spare his fathers life. Having no intentions of doing such a thing, Chips and his men detain Larry until close to the midnight deadline. Larry manages to break free and obtain written evidence clearing his fathers name. Racing to the prison, Larry arrives seconds too late and his father is hanged anyway. Feeling that time was not on the side of justice, Larry develops the costumed identity of Father Time. As Father Time, Larry tracks down Chips Brant and his remaining gang members just before they have the chance to skip out of town. Beating them into submission, Father Time leaves them for the authorities and the justice they truly deserve. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = The Hangman | Writer4_1 = Joe Simon | Writer4_2 = Jack Kirby | Penciler4_1 = Joe Simon | Penciler4_2 = Jack Kirby | Inker4_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis4 = Doctor Varnhoff has invented a new type of nylon rope that is highly durable. While he intends to turn it over to the military others have other intentions for it: his assistant Ludwig hopes to sell it for a hefty profit; they are visited by Nazi agent Dino Cardi who hopes to buy it for the Nazi's use; and they are also visited by a gun-moll who is seeking to buy it off Varnhoff for her employer a notable mobster. Varnhoff declines all such offers. Later that day, when Steve Rogers and James Barnes are sent out to collect a sample of the rope to use for parachute tests, they find that a criminal known as the Hangman has seemingly slain the doctor and set his lab ablaze. Attempting to stop the Hangman and his foes they are knocked out and the crooks manage to escape. Reviving shortly after, Captain America and Bucky rush into the blazing building and find a badly burned body inside strung up by a rope and presume that it is Varnhoff. As Captain America and Bucky begin investigating the murder, they first question Ludwig who is murdered before their eyes. As is the gun-moll as well. When they attempt to stop the Hangman he manages to escape. Realizing that something is up, the two heroes go to the morgue and examine what they think is Varnhoff's body. They find to their surprise that the body has a glass eye, and are soon attacked and captured by the Hang Man and his men. Taken to the Hang Man's hide out the two heroes break free and fight his men into submission. Subduing the Hang Man and unmasking him, they are surprised to find that he is none other than Doctor Varnhoff himself. Varnhoff explains that he killed Dino Cardi and used his body as a decoy while he eliminated those who sought to use his formula for their own personal gain. With his mission complete, Varnhoff hands the formula over to Captain America before dousing himself in highly corrosive acid. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Hangman's mobs Other Characters: * Ludwig (Vardoff's assistant) * (The Man With The Monocle) * * ** Major Crane Races and Species: * Locations: * ** Items: * * | StoryTitle5 = Trap for a Traitor | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker5_1 = Joe Simon | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = typeset | Editor5_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis5 = Bucky is followed by Bill Haynes, who has broken out of prison. Haynes recognises Bucky and hopes by following him he will be lead to Captain America where he can have his revenge for being imprisoned. Once Bucky recognizes Haynes he leaves a coded note to fellow Sentinel of Liberty Larry David instructing him to have Steve Rogers meet him at the park entrance. Once Haynes realizes Bucky is stringing him along, he decides to get his revenge on Bucky. Although Bucky takes Haynes to the ground, he is overpowered and nearly strangled before Captain America arrives to intervene. Haynes is beaten by Cap and is put back in prison. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * * | StoryTitle6 = The Engine of Destruction | Writer6_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler6_1 = Jack Binder | Inker6_1 = Jack Binder | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis6 = Weapons manufacturer Lord Wotonby has refused to let anyone, let alone the press, come and visit his large factory. Determined to get the scoop over others, Headline Hunter breaks into the factory and finds that Wotonby is really a traitor to his country and is building a massive tank for the Nazis in a plot to attack England. Arriving just as Wotonby is unleashing his new weapon on the unsuspecting world, Hunter steals a plane and uses it to bomb Wotonby's tank, destroying it in the process. In the ensuing explosion Hunter is forced to crash into a nearby lake to save his life. Although he is given a medal of honor for his brave actions, Hunter catches a cold and swears off going after a scoop again until he is offered one and rushes out the door to go and cover it. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = The Boarding House Murders | Writer7_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler7_1 = Charles Nicholas | Inker7_1 = Charles Nicholas | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = | Editor7_1 = Joe Simon | Synopsis7 = While seeking a place to bed down for the night, Hurricane is directed to a local boarding house where two mysterious murders have happened the previous evenings before. When one of the tenants is almost murdered by a mystery menace, Hurricane decides to investigate further. Learning that the owner Mrs. Hangor inherited the home from her late father who reportedly hidden money on the property, he also learns that her brother estranged himself from the family years earlier. When the Menace attacks again, he is easily over powered by Hurricane who reveals him to be Hangor's brother seeking to frighten people out of the property so that he might search for the hidden money himself. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Hangor * Valez, the gambler * Miss Sleed, an actress * Mr. Crowley, millionaire * Unnamed little girl Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}